The proposed research undertakes to examine the relationship between perceived workplace discrimination, and work attitudes and work behavior. Using data collected for the National Longitudinal Surveys Project, the investigation attempts to identify a causal network of interrelated variables, including those variables that may be antecedents of perceived workplace discrimination (e.g., occupational, socio-economic, and environmental factors) and those that may be considered the consequences of perceived workplace discrimination (e.g., employment behavior, job satisfaction, work attitudes, etc.). Because of the correlational nature of the data, the research will use causal-correlational techniques, such as path analysis (Wright, 1954) and the Sim n-Blalock technique (Blalock, 1964) to test the appropriateness of the different causal models that will be examined. In addition to constructing and testing these causal models, the project will also attempt to examine changes in the relationships within the network of variables. Since information has been collected over a ten-year period, it is possible to examine whether the antecedents and consequences of perceived workplace discrimination have remained constant over time, or whether changes have occurred. The proposed research will address this question. Finally, comparisons across sex, race, and age groupings are possible, and will also be investigated.